YouMix
YouMix is an international online-based entertainment company, which works through an internet portal. They scout talents from all over the world to make into exclusive stars that get to record songs and post them online for people to view. Season 1 Part 2 When the Studio is going through financial difficulties after the mid-year show, YouMix sends them a proposal to host a reality show starring the students called 'Talents 21'. The winner will get to record an album and become an exclusive star for YouMix. Antonio accepts this proposal after Gregorio convinces him that this is what they need to improve the reputation of the Studio and save it from closing down. Federico wins the reality show and moves back to Italy in order to work on his new career with YouMix. After the end of the reality show, YouMix becomes the official sponsor for the Studio, saving them from their financial issues. They sponsor the end-of-year show in Episode 80, which is a huge success. Season 2 Part 1 After the break, Studio 21 is renamed to Studio On Beat to honour their partnership with YouMix. YouMix hosts a 70s themed disco party, where everyone in the Studio attends, including the teachers and students. At the party, the students sing 'Sing for Love'. In Episode 20, YouMix hosts an online show available to the public on their website in which the students sing 'Being Stars', 'Euphoria' and 'Be Mine'. After the show, Marotti asks Violetta to become an exclusive star for them, after seeing her talent during the show. Violetta accepts the offer and although at first she doesn't like all the changes they make to her image, she takes a stand against them and tells them to take her as she is or she'll quit. The YouMix producers think that Violetta is too good to pass up, so they agree to let her stay the way she is. YouMix sponsors the mid-year show in Episode 40, in which the students sing 'On Beat' and 'How Do You Want Me To Love You'. Part 2 YouMix organises a band contest for the students, in which they must put together a band of 3-4 people and perform for their viewers. The band with the most votes on their video on the YouMix website will win. The winners are Violetta, Francesca, Camila and Naty for singing 'Friendship Code'. The Studio and YouMix work together to organise a dance competition for the students, in which the winners will get to go to Spain and perform there. The winners are Violetta and Leon, and Francesca and Diego. The four of them fly to Madrid and perform for their international fans. Francesca also sings 'I Love You' in Italian, and Violetta and Leon sing 'We Can'. YouMix sponsors the final show in Season 2, in which the students sing 'Come With Us', 'This Is My Best Moment' and 'This Can't End'. Season 3 Part 1 YouMix has organized a tour for everyone at On Beat Studio and they are having the time of their life. Meanwhile, Federico is still working with YouMix. Known Stars *Violetta Castillo (former) *Federico (former) *Ludmila Ferro (former) *Felipe Diaz *Helena Vidal Staff * Marrotti - executive producer Known Shows/Competitions * The reality show "Talents 21" in Season 1. * The end-of-term show in Season 1, Episode 80. * The online show in Season 2, Episode 20. * The mid-year show in Season 2, Episode 40. * The band contest in Season 2. * The dance competition in Season 2. * The end-of-year show in Season 2, Episode 80. Trivia * YouMix is possibly a parody of YouTube. Gallery Category:Websites